


Team Free Marauders

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For AU Week i’d like to request aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TFW x Reader HARRY POTTER AU. Just a bunch of fluff and shenanigans, like they’re doing crazy stuff like the Marauders <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: I don’t think there are any

Fic:

“Just kill us already,” Dean complains, “I’m getting really sick of this crap.”

“Oh, but where’s the fun in that?” the trickster asks. You’d been hunting him for days and you’d finally caught up with him. Now he’d been messing with you, sending you into situation after situation that you had to find your way out of. “Think of it as levels of a maze,” the trickster says, “Every time you make it through one level of the maze, you enter the next. There will be an end… eventually. You just have to find it. Good luck!” The trickster snaps his fingers and the world shifts.

“Where are we?” Cas asks as the world steadies itself.

“Are we where I think we are?” Sam asks as he takes in his surroundings. He looks to you for confirmation.

“Is this Hogsmeade Station?” you question. A bunch of kids bustle around the four of you.

“No way,” Sam says as he watches the hustle and bustle going on around him.

“What the Hell are you two talking about?” Dean asks.

“Have you never read Harry Potter?” you ask, “This is Hogsmeade Station, that’s the Hogwarts Express, and he is Hagrid.”

“What is a Hagrid?” Cas asks, completely confused by the situation.

“It’s his name,” Sam clarifies for you, “Should we follow him?”

“Well, technically we are first years,” you say as you follow the rest of the crowd. Sam, Dean, and Cas follow close after you.

Hagrid leads the first years to the edge of Black Lake before getting into a boat. Sam grabs an empty boat and calls for Cas, Dean, and you to come over. The four of you jump into the boat and it starts sailing across the lake towards the castle.

“Can someone please explain what the Hell is going on?” Dean asks.

“We’re stuck in the Harry Potter books,” Sam says, “Maybe if we play along, we’ll find a way out of these mazes.”

“Do you think the giant squid would save me if I jumped in?” you muse.

“I wouldn’t risk it,” Sam advises, “Not with the Grindylows in there.” Dean rolls his eyes.

“You’re talking like this is real,” Dean says.

“It is real until we get out of here,” Sam says.

“And who’s to say it’s not real anyway?” you ask, “We’ve seen plenty of weird stuff that’s turned out to be real. Why couldn’t this be real to?” Dean rolls his eyes and crosses his arms before mumbling something about this being a book.

“Where are we going?” Cas asks as the four of you disembark from the boat.

“The Great Hall,” Sam says, “It’s where the sorting ceremony happens.” Poor Cas looked so confused.

“Ok, see that castle?” you ask in an attempt to explain, “It’s called Hogwarts, it’s a school for witches and wizards. We’re going in there because we’re playing along with the story.”

“Should we really just walk into a school full of things we should be hunting?” Dean asks.

“They’re good people,” you say, quickly adding, “Well, most of them are anyway.“

"Why would someone name a school after the wart of a pig?” Cas asks.

“Just go with it Cas,” Dean says, “That’s how we get out of here right?”

“We are allowed to have fun Dean,” you say.

“How often do you get to go to Hogwarts?” Sam asks as the three of you enter the great hall. You try to explain the sorting process to Cas to lessen his confusion, but halfway through your explanation Sam leans over and whispers in your ear.

“Is that Dumbledore?” Sam asks.

“Yes!” you whisper back excitedly, “Maybe this trickster guy isn’t as bad as we thought.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Sam whispers, “But I have to admit, this is pretty cool!”

Dumbledore begins his speech, welcoming the students to Hogwarts before the sorting ceremony begins. Professor McGonagall brings out the sorting hat and begins calling out names. Out of your group, Cas is called first, you can see the apprehension on his face as he walks towards the front of the room.

“Hufflepuff!” the Sorting Hat calls. You cheer for Cas, encouraging him to take a place at the Hufflepuff table.

Dean is the next to be called up. “Aren’t you a little old to be a student?” a boy standing next to Dean asks.

“Bite me,” Dean responds as he makes his way, begrudgingly, towards the sorting hat.

“Slytherin!” the hat calls before it even touches Dean’s head. Both Sam and you burst out laughing. Dean shoots you angry looks as he walks towards the Slytherin table.

Sam was next, the sorting hat places him in Ravenclaw, as you expected. Finally, it was your turn, you were one of the last people to be sorted. You made your way to the stool at the front of the room and sat down, the sorting hat placed on your head.

“You could really fit into any of these houses,” a voice says in your head, only it’s the trickster’s voice, “However, I think you’d do best in Gryffindor.”

“Gryffindor!” the hat calls out. You could see the trickster’s plan. Split the four of you up and make it harder for you to navigate the maze as a group. Escaping was going to take some sneaking around, Marauder style. You sit down at your table before looking over to Cas, Dean, and Sam. Cas looks fidgety and uncomfortable. Dean starts shoving food in his face as soon as it appears. Sam looks complete at ease; you can tell he’s just as excited about this as you are.

Finally, the feast is over and you have to make your way to the common room. Leaving your friends behind, you follow the other Gryffindor students up the shifting staircase to the Gryffindor common room. From there, you find your way to the dormitory and find your bed. Surprisingly, all sorts of supplies are just sitting at the foot of your bed, including a wand.

Picking up the wand, you mutter ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ while making sure to pronounce it like Hermione would and swish and flick your wrist. One of your books begins levitating from your bed. In your excitement, you let the book fall back to the bed.

Finally, it was time for lights out. You get into bed and fall asleep, thoughts of all the things you could learn running through your mind, plots of your escape virtually forgotten.

***

You spend weeks at the school before even considering escape. Though it felt like weeks to you, it was probably only a few hours in the real world. Along with Sam, Dean, and Cas, you took classes in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and much more.

“How much longer are we staying?” Dean asks as the four of you sit on the lawn, “Not that I want to leave, it’s just that we still have this trickster to catch and there are things to do in the real world.”

“We cannot stay here forever,” Cas adds.

“Ok, fair enough,” you say, “But where do we start?”

“I bet the trickster is around here somewhere,” Sam says, “If we could find him and kill him, this would be over.”

“The only other way is to find our way out of the maze,” you say.

“Hogwarts is a maze in and of itself. Maybe we should try finding some passageways to follow and see if they get us anywhere,” Sam suggests.

“There are also the passages through the Shrieking Shack and the Whomping Willow,” you say.

“Perhaps there is a spell?” Cas questions.

“You never know,” Sam says, “There is a giant library, anyone up for some research?”

“No thanks,” Dean says, “I think I’ll learn to use a broomstick and just fly out of here instead.”

“How about we start out researching, learn everything we can, and then we’ll start looking for a way out,” you suggest.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Sam says.

***

You spend every spare moment you have with your nose in a book. Even learning everything you can still doesn’t seem helpful. Despite what you learn, you still have no clue how to escape the maze.

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room by the fire, you pinch the bridge of your nose, your vision becoming blurry from staring at words for too long. Two boys enter the room behind you, speaking in hushed tones about a map they’d just acquired.

“It’s blank,” one boy whispers.

“We just have to find a way to reveal what’s on the parchment,” the other whispers back. Wait, if these kids had the Marauder’s Map, it could be the key to finding an escape. You jump over the back of your chair and snatch the parchment from the table.

“Oy, that’s ours,” the boys shout.

“Yeah, well, what’s the point of you having it if you don’t know how it works?” you ask.

“And I suppose you know how to use it?” one of the boys asks.

“I might,” you respond, “How about we make a deal? I’ll show you how to use the map if you guys let me borrow it for a while.”

“How do we know you’ll give it back?” the other boy asks.

“Think of it like this,” you begin, “Either you keep this blank piece of paper with no clue how to use it, or you let me borrow it and you get to learn all about this map.”

“Fine,” the first boy says, “What do you want it for anyway?”

“I’ve got some mischief I need managed,” you say with a knowing smile. “To open the map, you do this,” you say as you pull out your wand. You point the wand at the blank paper and recite the words, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” To your surprise, the map unfolds itself and reveals the entirety of Hogwarts along with the location of every living being on the grounds. 

“That’s amazing,” one of the boys says.

“Mischief managed,” you say quickly and the map folds itself back up, the images disappearing. You grab the map before either of the boys can grab it from you and you start praying to Cas. Both boys grumble and complain about it being their map, but you ignore them. Cas appears and quickly asks what’s wrong.

“He can’t be here,” one of the boys says, “He’s a Hufflepuff.”

“Yeah, well you’re not supposed to have this either so I guess we’re even,” you respond. The two boys grumble as they make their way up to the dormitory. “I got this,” you say to Cas as you hold out the map.

“A blank piece of paper?” Cas asks.

“Just wait,” you say, “But we need Sam and Dean here first. Cas nods his head and disappears before returning with Sam and Dean.

"What’s going on?” Dean asks, “I was sleeping.”

“I found something that may help us get out of here,” you say, showing them the blank map.

“A blank piece of paper?” Dean asks. You roll your eyes.

“Is that the Marauder’s Map?” Sam asks. A smile spreads across your lips.

“Yes!” you respond excitedly before you open up the map for everyone to see. From that night on, the four of you went to classes by day and snuck around the castle at night. You even snuck to Hogsmeade from time to time, though you lacked the necessary permission slips. There was no way you were leaving without trying butterbeer.

***

Weeks passed and still, you hadn’t found the exit to the maze. You’d tried every passage on the map and still you found no escape.

“Maybe Cas was right,” you say, “Maybe we do need to find a spell to get us out of here.”

“There has to be something we’re missing,” Sam says.

“We tried every place on the map,” Dean says, “And even some places that were off the map.”

“That’s it!” you exclaim, “Dean, you’re a genius!”

“I am?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, think about it,” you say, “Some places aren’t on the map. Like the Chamber of Secrets and certain other rooms. . .”

Suddenly Sam’s eyes widen as he catches on to what you’re saying. “The Room of Requirement,” he says.

“Exactly,” you respond, “We require an exit to the maze, so what better place to go than the Room of Requirement?”

“Why didn’t we think of this before?” Sam asks. You shrug your shoulders.

“How do we find it of it does not appear on the map?” Cas asks.

“Isn’t it in the seventh floor corridor?” you ask.

“Yeah,” Sam confirms, “On the left.”

“Ok, we’ll meet up in the Gryffindor common room later,” you say.

***

That night the four of you sneak out of the Gryffindor common room and towards the seventh floor corridor, afraid that overusing Cas’ powers might draw unwanted attention. Using the map, you successfully evade everyone patrolling the halls, though you almost run into Nearly Headless Nick at one point and Peeves at another.

Finally, you reach the seventh floor and turn to where the Room of Requirement should be. At first there’s just a wall.

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Dean asks.

“This has to be it,” Sam says.

“The room only appears to people with great need of it,” you say, “Maybe this isn’t the answer either.” Just as you’re about to turn away, a door appears. Cas cocks his head to the side and reaches for the handle. Slowly, he opens the door and the three of them step into the room. Before you step through, you make sure to use your new found magical skills to return the map to the two owners. You were going to hold up your end of the deal even if this was only a projected world created by a trickster.

You step through the door and it closes behind you. As you take in the sight around you, you realize that the four of you are standing around the control panel of the TARDIS.

“Congratulations!” the trickster says from the upper floor of the TARDIS, “It took you long enough to figure that one out, so let’s see how you with this one.” He snaps his fingers and disappears.

“Oh come on!” Dean shouts at the empty air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I JUST READ TEAM FREE MARAUDERS AND IT WAS SOOO GOOD!!! LITERALLY THE BEST PART OF MY DAY! AND I LOVE THE ENDING YOU LEFT IT OPEN FOR A SECOND PART, ARE YOU GONNA DO A SECOND PART WITH DOCTOR WHO MAYBE???? :’D IF NOT MAY I REQUEST IT??? AND I loved loved loved team marauders and I can’t wait for the continuation

Warnings: Supernatural/Doctor Who crossover (if that really needs a warning)

Fic:

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” a voice calls out. You spin to find the Doctor racing into the control room, Rose right behind him.

“Doctor?” you ask, “Rose?”

“How do you know who we are?” Rose asks you.

“Good question,” Dean mumbles under his breath, “How do you know all this crap?” The Doctor holds his arm out, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the four of you as if it were a weapon.

“What are you going to do?” Sam asks, “Sonic us to death?”

“Well, I tried,” the Doctor shrugs, flipping the screwdriver in his hand and sticking it back in his jacket pocket, “So, who are you?”

“We’re um, we’re friends of Jack Harkness,” you answer.

“Jack never told us about you,” Rose comments.

“I doubt he would’ve,” Sam chimes in, adding to your lie, “He hasn’t met us yet.”

“We’re from the future,” you add quickly.

“And from a different dimension,” Dean tells the two. You could tell this was his way of reminding you that this wasn’t real.

“What’s with the robes and wands?” Rose asks.

“Well, where we’re from, there’s a trickster and-” Cas begins, but you and Sam quickly interrupt.

“Disguises,” you and Sam say together. Luckily they’d seen enough crazy to accept your answer.

“Right, well, what are you lot doing on my ship?” the Doctor asks.

“About that,” Sam begins.

“We’re actually not sure,” you add.

“I don’t want to be on your ship in the first place,” Dean tells the Doctor, “So if you’d be so kind as to show us the door, we’ll be on our way.”

“If that’s all you want,” the Doctor says as he raises his hand and snaps his fingers. Nothing happens.

“You’re the trickster,” Dean accuses, “I ought to kill you.”

“I am a Time Lord,” the Doctor corrects, but Dean isn’t having it.

“Dean, calm down,” Sam demands as Cas holds Dean back.

“Look, I want you to be off of my ship just as much as you do,” the Doctor says, “I’ve got planets to explore, races to save, places to run.” He pulls out his key and heads to the door. You watch as the Doctor tries to unlock it, but the key breaks off in the keyhole. “Well that’s not good,” the Doctor says as he examines the broken key.

“Are you telling me we’re stuck here?” Dean groans. The lights in the TARDIS go out, the glow from the console being the only source of light. The doctor races to the control panel, pushing buttons and pulling levers like a madman. Rose stands beside him, offering all the help she can.

Dean begins casting spells with his wand, but nothing happens. “I guess magic doesn’t work here,” Sam surmises.

“Stupid useless wand,” Dean grumbles, sticking the wand in his pocket.

“Perhaps it’s like last time,” Cas suggests, “If we play along, we’ll find a way to escape.”

“Yeah, so we can be thrown into another maze,” Dean complains.

“Come on, Dean, it’s not that bad,” you tell him.

“Maybe not for you and Sam, but I don’t get all of this crap,” Dean sulks, “This isn’t fun for me.”

“You’re telling me that a time traveling alien who saves people isn’t fun?” you ask, “He’s kinda like us, just with different monsters and a time machine instead of an Impala.”

“I’d rather have Baby back,” Dean grumbles.

“Weeping angels,” the Doctor gasps as he quickly shuts off the screen showing images of the outside.

“Why are my brothers and sisters weeping?” Cas questions, his head tilted to the side.

“Brothers and sisters?” Rose asks, “Are you saying you’re one of them?”

“No!” both you and Sam answer.

“Then what is he?” the Doctor asks. There was no point in lying so you decide to tell the truth.

“He’s an angel,” you explain, “But not like them. He’s an actual celestial being.”

“As in the bible?” Rose questions.

“Yeah,” you answer. The Doctor doesn’t seem fazed one bit.

“Well why didn’t you say so?” the Doctor asks, “We could use his help about now.”

“What can I do?” Cas asks.

“Right now, the weeping angels are out there dismantling the TARDIS,” the Doctor explains, “I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me stop them.”

“Dismantle- … you mean they’re tearing the ship apart?” Sam asks.

“Well …” The Doctor begins.

“You mean to tell me that there are monsters out there trying to kill us and you’re calm about it?” Dean asks.

“Average day for me,” the Doctor shrugs, “Besides, it’s not us they’re after.”

“No, they want the time energy held by the TARDIS,” you finish.

“Clever,” the Doctor compliments. Rose gives you a death stare and you decide it’s better to back off. You know how she feels about the Doctor.

“So they’ve got a hold on the TARDIS, keeping us from moving,” Sam reasons, “If we can go out there and distract them, maybe you can get away.”

“That’s a death sentence,” Rose tells him.

“We’d be living to death,” you shrug, “It wouldn’t be all that bad.”

“Why would you do that for us?” the Doctor asks.

“Saving people, hunting things, the family business,” Dean sighs, “Besides, none of this is real. Maybe those sobbing angels or whatever they’re called can zap us home.”

“You think that would work?” you ask Sam.

“I mean, maybe,” Sam shrugs, “This whole thing was invented by the trickster, so who knows.”

“It’s worth trying,” Cas adds, “I’m sure if it doesn’t work, we’ll just have to start over.” Cas moves to the door and holds his hand out, using his grace to unlock the door.

“Ready?” Sam asks. Everyone agrees despite protests from the Doctor and Rose.

“Let’s go,” Dean prompts.

“Whatever you do, don’t blink,” the Doctor tells you as Cas opens the door. You gasp as a weeping angel is revealed right behind the door. Keeping your eyes on the creature, your group makes their way outside, closing the door behind you.

“We’re screwed,” Sam says, to which there is no denying. You tell the boys to always keep one eye open, taking turns blinking each eye.

Everywhere you look there’s another angel. With four sets of eyes, you’d think the angel’s would be kept in quantum lock, but they seem to be inching their way closer to you with each passing second. Your group keeps backing away from the TARDIS, leading the weeping angels away.

“Cas!?!?” Dean shouts. Cas is gone, but an angel stands with its hand outstretched, reaching for the spot where Cas used to be. “Now what?” Dean asks, panicked.

“Wherever Cas went, we have to go too,” you reason.

“If we let the angel that got Cas get us, it’ll send us wherever it sent him,” Sam agrees.

“So what’s the plan?” Dean asks, “Blink like the Doctor said not to do?”

“Seems like the only option,” you answer, Sam agrees. “On three?” you ask. The boys nod and you slip your hands into theirs.

“One, two, three,” you all count, closing your eyes at the same time. You feel a hand on your shoulder and the next thing you know, you’re freezing.

Opening your eyes, you find yourself in some sort of camp, snow falling down around you. “No way!” Dean says. Looking to your right, you can’t miss the giant wall of ice reaching toward the sky. “This one I know!” Dean adds, a childish grin on his face.


End file.
